geosheas_lost_episodes_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Squidward
It all started on an old IRC channel #spongebobfans, I know the name sounds silly but what I'm about to say isn't. I first found this channel on a website that I can't really remember the name. it was squidwob something. However, I joined the channel as "Rayne" and began to talk to some people and made some friends. 3qw: nohttp:/www.-----------/ 3qw said, I censored out the website address so you don't fall in the same mistake as me. I went to the website and there was a link that says "FREE NEVER SEEN SPONGEBOB EPISODE!" I asked a couple of people if they watched this, No one replies. It's like the channel was a desert. The link brought me to a dropbox website, which of course, you instantly download it. You don't have to wait 30 seconds or use any verifications. It took about half an hour to download, I don't know why. But as happy as I was that there was an unseen episode I decided to start it. The episode starts with Spongebob walking by Squidward's house and starts making, eerie.... some kind of static sound. It startled me a little and I punched my headphones cause I thought they were the problem, but they weren't. However the static stops and Squidward says: "STOP SCREAMING SPONGEBOB, I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!". How he yelled almost made me deaf, Probably the guy who was uploading this messed up the sound. Squidward's eyes flashed for a second, I managed to pause the frame. This is the picture, it is the most disturbing, thing I have ever seen. If a child saw this they would probably crap their pants, I can't believe what Nickelodeon would do, or who ever this sick, mentally scary person is. I continued to watch the episode, but I still feel sick after seeing that..... picture....... The sounds started to work normally, they didn't make any loud yelling or static. Squidward said: "SPONGEBOB, IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND MYSELF. YOU HEAR ME?". I can't believe Nickelodeon inserted this line, This is the most disturbing, possibly. Thing in history of Nickelodeon cartoons. Squidward destroying himself and Spongebob? That's just too much Nickelodeon. I was about to stop the video but squidward's eyes turned red as I was attempting to press the X button on top of the window. Squidward says: "Oh not so fast." Squidward: You are going to help me. Squidward: Even if you don't want to. Holy crud, I was just going to press X and he said that. it's just.... how did it..... know? Spongebob went to the Krusty Krabs with his hat, of course. He was going to cook some patties but, Squidward just, teleports to his back and... HE HAS A BAT. Seriously Nickelodeon? Squidward hurts Spongebob and he cries so hard it almost blew my headphones, fire starts blowing out and Squidward continues to hurt him repeatedly. All of his blood flows away and Squidward grabs his heart and Breaks it, Even more "fire" comes out. It isn't blood, It is something black, I don't know what. Seriously, what the heck Nickelodeon? Did you make this or the guy who made the site is just trolling me? This is the most messed up thing I have seen. I was finally able to press the X, thank god. Everyone on the IRC channel is gone except for 3qw. I asked him "The heck is this man? This is messed up." 3qw: Please, help me. HELP ME. I never touched that episode again, I deleted it and forgot all about it. I just wanted to share the experience I had cause this is the place for creepy stuff and, this is the most disturbing, horrific, scary episode of Spongebob that I have ever seen, I do not watch Spongebob anymore. Thank you for having the time to read my story, Don't make the same mistake as me. Peace. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Scary Category:Creepypasta Category:SpongeBob SquarePants